This invention relates to new and useful methods and structure for concentrating and recovering metals and minerals from a moving aqueous slurry. More specifically, the invention is directed to simple, economical, fast and efficient methods which cause both metals and minerals in a moving aqueous slurry to become differentially (from the other ore particles) charged positively so that, when they pass over an oppositely charged negative field, they are driven into the lower, oppositely charged field by both the strong force of electrical attraction and the relatively weaker force of gravity. Should the negative collector contain mercury and the ore, as an example contain gold, electrons are exchanged providing instant amalgamation of the surface of the gold.